Ichigo's Worst Moment
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's fed up with being overworked and her parents being gone all the time. What happens when she decides she'd be better off dead?


**Ichigo's Worst Moment**

Ichigo sighed. She had come home to an empty house again, and found another note from her parents. She was already having a bad day, but this was just the last straw.

_Ryou docked my paycheck for the third day in a row, and then made me work late, Aoyama-kun broke up with me, I had to fight again today, and now my parents are gone for another three weeks, _Ichigo thought bitterly. _Since no one cares about me besides Moe and Miwa, I see no reason to keep living like this. No one except Moe and Miwa, and maybe Kisshu, will miss me if I kill myself._

Deciding this was for the best, Ichigo took a knife, and went upstairs to her room. She turned on the light, and sat down on her bed.

She didn't realize Kisshu was watching from the window, but it didn't matter. Just as Kisshu teleported in, Ichigo stabbed herself through the heart.

Kisshu had been following Ichigo around again, and he had waited in the tree till she got to her room. He noticed she was carrying a kitchen knife, and got worried when she sat down on the bed with it. As she lifted the knife, Kisshu teleported into her room, but he was too late. Just as he reappeared, Ichigo stabbed herself through the heart. "ICHIGO!" Kisshu screamed as the cat-girl collapsed.

Ichigo never heard him scream; she was already gone. Kisshu ran over and felt her neck, trying to find a pulse, but there was none. Suddenly he heard teleportation, and spun.

Moe and Miwa had been doing homework in Moe's room when they felt their bond to Ichigo snap. The half-Cyniclon twins immediately teleported to Ichigo's room, but they were also too late. They saw Kisshu turn, and Moe asked, "Ichigo killed herself?"

"I couldn't stop her in time…." Kisshu said sadly.

Moe nodded to Miwa, and then said, "We'll get you some Mew Aqua. Take her back to your room, we'll see you soon."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He gently took the knife out of Ichigo's chest, and picked her up, then teleported to his room.

When he landed, he put Ichigo on his bed, then sat down next to her to wait for Moe and Miwa.

_**With Moe and Miwa: **_The girls landed in the basement of Café Mew Mew, and kicked the door to Ryou's lab down. Ryou was in there, and looked up, startled. "What happened? Aren't you Ichigo's school friends?" he asked.

"Your making Ichigo's life a misery caused her to kill herself!" Moe shrieked. "Give us enough Mew Aqua to revive her, or we'll kill you and make Keiichiro do it!"

"How do you know about Mew Aqua?" Ryou asked warily.

"That's none of your business," Miwa said coldly. She took out her weapon, a sword, and asked, "Are you giving us the Mew Aqua?"

"FINE!" Ryou said. He went to a safe, and unlocked it, then took out a piece of Mew Aqua. He then came over and handed it to Moe, who wasn't holding a sword.

Moe smirked, and said, "Thanks. Miwa, will you annihilate him while I revive Ichigo?"

"Sure thing," Miwa said, and looked at Ryou as Moe teleported out. "Any last words, Blondie?" she asked.

"What the heck are you!?" Ryou yelled.

"Also none of your business," Miwa said. She lunged at Ryou with her sword, and stabbed him through the heart, then slit his throat to make sure he died. She heard footsteps, and quickly teleported out.

_**Back with Kisshu: **_Kisshu was still waiting when Moe teleported in. He looked at her, and she held up a ball of Mew Aqua. "Use this on Ichigo; Miwa's annihilating Blondie," Moe said.

Kisshu took the ball of Mew Aqua and pushed it into Ichigo's body, right into her heart. She began to glow rainbow colors as Miwa teleported back in, and then the glow flashed. When the flash faded, Ichigo was breathing again, and the wound in her chest was healed. Miwa came over and put a hand on her chest, then said, "She'll be fine when she wakes up, but that might be a while. Do you mind if we stay for a while?"

"I guess not, but why?" Kisshu asked.

"We need to be here for Ichigo," Moe said. "I'll go get some of our stuff. We'll sleep on the floor; you should sleep with Ichigo."

"Okay," Kisshu said. Moe teleported out, and Miwa sighed.

"What's up?" Kisshu asked.

"Well, we got rid of one reason Ichigo killed herself, but there are three more to go," Miwa said.

"What are the other three, besides Blondie?" Kisshu asked.

"Aoyuck, and her mom and dad," Miwa said. "Moe and I will handle her parents, but I suppose you can kill Aoyuck."

Kisshu perked up, and Miwa smiled sadly. "It's going to take a lot to get Ichigo out of depression," she said. "Will you help?"

"Of course," Kisshu said. "I love her."

"Good," Miwa said. "She feels the same."

Kisshu's jaw dropped. "I thought she hated me!" he said.

"She never actually hated you, but she also didn't realize she loved you; she was blinded by her crush on Aoyuck," Miwa said. "Moe and I knew she'd fall for you eventually, though."

Kisshu didn't know what to say, but at that moment, Pai teleported in, and said warningly, "Care to explain this, Kisshu?"

"Ichigo tried to kill herself," Kisshu said. "She and her half-Cyniclon friends will be staying here for a while."

"Are you insane?" Pai asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "Why?"

"You're letting our enemy stay with us?" Pai asked.

"Got a problem with that?" Kisshu asked.

"If he DOES, he'll be taken down," Miwa said. "Besides, what's the big deal? How would you like it if Kisshu told you that you couldn't help Lettuce, Pai? We all know you're head over heels in love with her. And unless you want us to tell her, you should live with Kisshu's decision."

Pai looked nervous, and said, "Fine…. They can stay….."

"You should still tell her yourself," Miwa said.

"Mmph," Pai said, and teleported back out.

A minute later, Moe teleported in, and said, "I got some of our stuff, and told Mom."

"Should I get some of Ichigo's stuff?" Miwa asked.

"Good idea," Moe said. "Mom said she'd call Ichigo's parents and lecture them."

"That's not going to help much, but maybe she can convince them to come back so we can take them down," Miwa said. "I'll go get some of Ichigo's stuff." She teleported out.

Moe looked at Kisshu, and asked, "Is it okay if we sleep over by the sofa?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. Moe smiled and laid out her sleeping bag and Miwa's. Kisshu watched, and asked, "Can you two use telepathy?"

"Yeah, and so can Ichigo," Moe said. "We talk that way a lot."

"Is Miwa a healer?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, but she's not fully trained," Moe said. "She's been borrowing books from Pai to learn how to heal."

"Pai didn't mention that," Kisshu commented.

"He doesn't know," Moe said, smirking.

Kisshu snickered. "You two must be pretty stealthy if you can get into Pai's lab," he said.

"Yup," Moe said proudly.

Miwa teleported back in and said, "I got some of Ichigo's stuff. It's getting late, we should get some sleep."

"K," Moe said. "Kisshu, no funny stuff."

"Mmph," Kisshu said as he climbed in with Ichigo. He heard Moe and Miwa settle down as well as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and fell asleep.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu woke up to find that Ichigo was still sleeping, but she had wrapped her arms around him too. He tried to sit up, but Ichigo didn't let go, even though she was sleeping. He tried to loosen her grip, but she made a small, sad noise, and Kisshu sighed, then settled back down.

Sometime later, Miwa came over and asked, "Are you getting up?"

"Not while Ichigo's attached to me," Kisshu said. "She seems to be able to sense that I'm leaving even in her sleep."

Miwa sighed, then reached over and tapped Ichigo's forehead gently. Ichigo stirred, letting out a small, "Nya…." and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

"Kisshu?" Ichigo asked, puzzled. "Why are you here?"

"It's my room," Kisshu said. "Do you remember what happened?"

Ichigo thought, then said, "I killed myself… right?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. "Please don't do that again."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I can't live without you, that's why," Kisshu said. "And what about Moe and Miwa? They need you too."

Ichigo just sighed and let go of Kisshu, lying flat on her back. He sat up, and looked at her. "What happened to the fiery kitten I knew?" he asked her.

"She died a while ago," Ichigo said gloomily. "And her empty shell should have died, but unfortunately, she got brought back to life. I hate living…."

"Would living with Kisshu help?" Miwa asked.

"His brothers will have a fit, so no," Ichigo sighed.

Kisshu sighed as Moe said, "We'll be back."

"Not too hard," Ichigo said gloomily. The twins sighed and teleported out.

"Is there anything that's going to cheer you up?" Kisshu asked Ichigo.

"Not likely," Ichigo said.

"Are you getting up?" Kisshu asked.

"Also not likely," Ichigo said. "Can I borrow your swords?"

"NO," Kisshu said. "You're just going to kill yourself again."

Ichigo sighed gloomily as they heard Pai shouting, "KISSHU! GET YOUR NEW FRIENDS OFF OF ME!"

"They went overboard again," Ichigo said. "They're completely unstoppable, so just ignore Pai. They won't kill him- I think."

"You THINK!?" Kisshu yelled. He held out a hand, and a ripple formed in the air, hitting Ichigo and freezing her as Kisshu teleported out.

Kisshu landed in the main room of the ship, where he found Moe and Miwa pinning Pai down while beating him up. "What did he do?" Kisshu asked.

"He said, "There's no way in HELL I'll let the cat Mew live with us,"" Miwa said. "He doesn't get it, so now he's going down."

"What am I supposed to get?" Pai asked disgruntledly. "You didn't explain that, you just leapt on me the minute I refused."

"You're supposed to get that living with Kisshu is probably the only thing that will get Ichigo back to normal, and you should be nice to her, because her parents basically abandoned her," Miwa said. "If they decide to come back, we'll be taking them down, however. They've done enough damage."

"What kind of parents abandon their daughter?" Pai asked.

"The evil jerk kind," Moe said. "Which is why she's better off living here."

"And what's Deep Blue going to say about this?" Pai asked.

"Nothing, his human host is one of the reasons Ichigo's so depressed, so Kisshu gets to take him down," Miwa said.

"How do YOU know who his human host is?" Pai asked.

"I went through your mind to find out," Miwa said casually. "Kisshu, why don't you go do that now?"

"What about Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"We'll take care of her, and Pai will be tied up," Moe said.

"Wait, what?" Pai asked as Kisshu teleported out. Moe summoned a coil of rope, and she and Miwa smirked, then started tying Pai up.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu: **_Kisshu had teleported to Earth, and found that Aoyuck was at the sakura tree with another girl. _This should be fun, _Kisshu thought evilly. _I think I'll ruin his reputation while I'm at it._

Kisshu landed behind the tree, and quietly snuck up behind Aoyuck and his new girlfriend. Staying just out of sight, Kisshu looked into Aoyuck's mind, and saw that he was only using this girl to make Ichigo jealous. "So, found a new girlfriend, huh Treehugger?" Kisshu asked, stepping into the light. Aoyuck jumped about ten feet in the air.

His new girlfriend looked puzzled, and asked, "Aoyama-kun, you know one of the aliens?"

"NO! I don't know him!" Aoyuck screamed, sounding panicked.

"But he sure knows you," the girl said. "Are you part of Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"No, he's one of us," Kisshu said, smirking as Aoyuck looked panicked. "But he betrayed us, so now he's going down. He was just using you to get around unnoticed."

The girl fainted. "You humans are so flimsy," Kisshu snickered, getting his swords out.

"What do you want with me?" Aoyuck asked shakily.

"I want to kill you, what else?" Kisshu smirked. Aoyuck turned to run, but Kisshu teleported in front of him, and stabbed him through the heart. Then he formed an energy ball, and incinerated Aoyuck.

As he let his swords disappear, he heard the girl who had been with Aoyuck say, "Um…"

Kisshu inwardly cringed, and looked at her. "Thanks," she said. "He's really boring, and if he's going to attack me and my friends, he's better off gone."

"Uh… sure," Kisshu said. Then he teleported back to his room.

When he landed, he was startled to see that Moe and Miwa had somehow attached Pai to his ceiling, and were poking him with a long stick. What made him happy, though, was that Ichigo was laughing. "Glad to see you happy, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

"How'd it go?" Moe asked.

"He was with another girl, and I decided to totally ruin his life before killing him," Kisshu snickered. "I told the girl he was a Cyniclon who betrayed us, and he was just using her to get around unnoticed. She believed me, too."

"Good," Ichigo said.

"Are you going to let me down at some point?" Pai asked. "Now that poking me has successfully cheered Ichigo up, can you leave me alone?"

Miwa smirked, and snapped her fingers. The ropes around Pai snapped, and he fell face-first onto the floor. The girls and Kisshu burst out laughing. Pai just growled and teleported out.

When they calmed down, Moe said, "We'll leave you in peace; Mom called and said that Ichigo's parents are back, so we're going to make it clear that they've made a grave mistake. Ichigo, you're sure you don't want to come back, right?"

"Right," Ichigo said. "I can't live without Kisshu."

"We'll let your parents know that as well," Miwa said. "We'll be by later. Have fun!" She and Moe teleported out.

"Kish?" Ichigo asked when they were gone.

"Yeah?" Kisshu asked. "And do I have a nickname?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Can I have a kiss?"

"You can always have a kiss," Kisshu said, and kissed her passionately, feeling her kiss back.

**I thought it would be nice to have Kisshu take care of Ichigo for a change….**


End file.
